


Falling Autumn

by tamakunchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakunchi/pseuds/tamakunchi
Summary: Please listen to Falling Autumn by alayna while reading for the full intended effect!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Falling Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Falling Autumn by alayna while reading for the full intended effect!

Taeyong trudged up the stairs to his floor, his shoulders hunched and head hanging low from exhaustion. He had just wrapped up a 27 hour session in the studio, the deadline for his album release closing in on him faster than he could keep up with. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks, and it was all he could do to keep dragging himself towards the finish line.

He was in front of his apartment door now, fumbling with the keys in his pocket and dropping them on the ground by accident. He let out a deep sigh and tilted forward to rest his forehead against the cool wood. He closed his eyes and stood there for a second, trying to muster up what little remaining energy he had to bend down and pick them up. 

Once he was inside, he kicked his shoes off right away and dropped his bag onto the ground, having no capacity to care about keeping things tidy in his current state. He couldn’t even be bothered to turn the lights on and just shuffled towards the couch in the darkness, flopping down onto it as soon as his shins met with the soft edges of the cushions. He laid there in the dark, grateful for the silence he had been craving for days and massaged his temples to ease his tension headache. It wasn’t going away any time soon, so he gave up and draped his arm over his eyes, hoping that sleep would just take over and relieve the pain for him.

He drifted off instantly and must have been sleeping deeply, because he didn’t wake up when Doyoung let himself in, turned on the lights, or set down the food he had brought over in the kitchen. He didn’t see Doyoung peering over at him, giggling quietly to himself, and snapping a few pictures of him sleeping soundly to tease him about at a later, undisclosed time. He almost didn’t even wake up when Doyoung shook him gently on the shoulder.

“Tae,” Doyoung said softly, pulling Taeyong’s arm back from his face and placing it delicately across his chest. “Tae,” he said again in the same tone, this time brushing back the strands of hair that were stuck to his forehead.

Taeyong finally, begrudgingly, came out of his slumber, and his eyes cracked open to see Doyoung’s face just a foot away from his.

“Hi sleepy,” Doyoung said sweetly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Taeyong just grumbled in response, then stretched and rolled onto his side to face Doyoung. “How was work?”

“Mmmm,” he mumbled again, a hint of grumpiness added this time that caused Doyoung to giggle.

“Did you forget I was coming over?” Doyoung asked, but the tone suggested he was more endeared than offended. Taeyong closed his eyes and pouted as he shook his head in protest, even though he had actually forgotten about their plans for the evening. Doyoung just smiled down at him, his hand lingering on Taeyong’s. 

“You hungry?” he asked, the which Taeyong responded with a nod and an even more exaggerated pout. Doyoung laughed at him, unable to contain himself at how cute Taeyong was. “I’ll bring a plate over for you.”

He placed a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead and stood, heading back towards the kitchen. Taeyong sat up and tried to wake himself up to eat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There was a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadn’t thought about Doyoung at all while he was in the studio, his mind completely consumed with stress and deadlines and creating as much as he could in the little time he had. Yet here he was, ever reliable, showing up in the moments Taeyong needed him the most. Always supportive, always kind, never asking for anything in return but for Taeyong to love him in the ways he could. Taeyong often thought Doyoung was way out of his league, that he didn’t deserve someone as good as him, but any time he had voiced those insecurities in the past he had been shut down immediately. His eyes were stinging before he knew it, and he hastily wiped away the tears as he heard Doyoung padding back towards the couch.

Doyoung handed him a plate with a few slices of pizza and a couple opened beers for them to drink before setting his own plate down on the coffee table. He turned the tv on and queued up some mindless show for them to watch as they ate before plopping onto the couch next to Taeyong. Taeyong didn’t speak as he all but inhaled his food, earning concerned but amused glances and head shaking from Doyoung. The silence between them and the background noise of the tv was comfortable, and as they finished the last few sips of their beers, Taeyong found himself being pulled into the other’s shoulder. 

There was no other time he felt so at peace or grounded than when Doyoung was holding him like this. It was as if all of the stress in his body melted away and every care in his mind flew off to another land. He was his safe haven and landing ground. The slight buzz, the warmth, the steady consistency of Doyoung’s chest rising and falling under his head was already sucking him back into his dreams. But there was something he had to say before that happened.

“Thank you for tonight, Doie,” he mumbled sleepily, “I love you and appreciate more than you know.”

Doyoung squeezed him, and placed a long kiss on top of his head.

“I love you too, baby,” those words being the last thing Taeyong heard that night as the weight of his eyelids became too heavy to fight any longer.


End file.
